


dreamteam christmas fic

by foolishclown



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But for like one sentence, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Short as hell, barely even a christmas fic, i just think they r Neat, they r boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishclown/pseuds/foolishclown
Summary: Dream ran his hand into Sapnap’s, lacing their fingers together. They were sitting by a fire, their friends surrounding them. Sapnap was breathing heavily, eyes unfocused as the flames reflected in them.“Sap? You okay?” Dream’s voice was uncharacteristically gentle, a small whisper.Sapnap couldn’t even bring himself to move his head, feeling frozen. He knew he should respond, but it was like he was paralyzed. Images flashed in his mind; blood soaking through his shirt, George laying next to him, unconscious and bleeding out. Fuck, why won’t it stop?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 301





	dreamteam christmas fic

**Author's Note:**

> they’re gay sry 
> 
> TW for mentions of violence/PTSD flashbacks 
> 
> merry christmas/happy holidays here is my gift 4 u that i wrote while drunk <3

Dream ran his hand into Sapnap’s, lacing their fingers together. They were sitting by a fire, their friends surrounding them. Sapnap was breathing heavily, eyes unfocused as the flames reflected in them. 

“Sap? You okay?” Dream’s voice was uncharacteristically gentle, a small whisper. 

Sapnap couldn’t even bring himself to move his head, feeling frozen. He knew he should respond, but it was like he was paralyzed. Images flashed in his mind; blood soaking through his shirt, George laying next to him, unconscious and bleeding out. _Fuck, why won’t it stop?_

He was doing better. He hadn’t had any flashbacks, any panic attacks, nothing like that for weeks. Fucking _weeks_. Dream and George had been helping, so had the time away from everyone—but it always came back. 

It didn’t effect Dream or George like this. So why did it fuck with him so much? Why was he so _weak_? They weren’t bothered by these memories at all. They didn’t wake up in cold sweats sobbing, they didn’t have breakdowns when they were touched, they didn’t cry when people raised their voices at them. 

So why was he the defective one? 

“Sap? Please talk to me.” 

He couldn’t shift his gaze from the fire. It burnt his eyes, making him see spots. The hand that was tangled in his started to move, shaking him a little. Thankfully, everyone else was too busy with their conversations to notice the scene. 

Dream was staring right at him, eyes filled with worry. Sapnap opened his mouth, but no words came out. He just shook his head lightly, still unable to change his gaze.

The hand moved from his hand to his jaw, tilting his head to face Dream. His eyes didn’t move with it, remaining in the same spot. His entire body was shaking now, stomach cramping up, palms sweating despite the freezing cold. 

“Do we need to leave? We can go now, if you need to.” 

Dream still received no response. Finally, _finally_ , the brown eyes met his stare, void of emotion. 

Sapnap shook his head, but gave no verbal response, only staring ahead blankly. Dream knit his eyebrows, cupping the cold cheek, unsure where to begin. 

“No, we need to leave. It’s okay, we’ve been here long enough. Let’s just go home now.” 

There was still no response. Dream knew that Sapnap sometimes went non-verbal when he had episodes, but it still sent painful aches through his chest. He hated seeing him like this. So, _so_ much. 

Dream stood, walking over to excuse them from the party, thanking Karl for inviting them, giving watered down reasons on why they have to leave so soon. When he returned, Sapnap still hadn’t moved, still in his chair. He looked considerably paler, sweat forming on his forehead as he visibly shook. After a short one sided conversation, he stood with the help of his boyfriend, walking hand and hand back home. 

The walk was quiet. Dream kept trying to start a conversation, or ask how he was, but Sapnap could barely see the ground beneath him, much less grasp words. At one point, he had to pause, feeling suddenly lightheaded. Dream let him lean against him, supporting his weight when they continued. There was no telling how long they walked for. Time wasn’t a concept that made sense to him anymore.

As soon as the door opened, George was greeting them, alarmed to see the state they were in. 

“What happened? Is he hurt? Are you hurt?” 

Dream shook his head, jaw clenched. “Flashback.” 

That was all George needed to hear. They led him towards the bedroom, George on the other side of him, staring in worry. He barely registered the bed underneath him, sinking into the mattress. At this point, he wasn’t even worried about appearing weak or stupid anymore, only focused on the bile rising in his throat, on the images that flashed in his head. A sword, an explosion, hands holding him down, screaming, _Dream_ screaming, blood, blood, _blood all over him_. 

“Sapnap? You need to focus on your breathing. Focus on us too, okay? Just listen to our words. You’re safe.” 

He knew one of them was speaking, but he wasn’t sure who. Everytime he tried to look at their faces, they became bloody and mangled, his reality altered by his own panic. A warm hand was on his face, an arm wrapped around his arm. They were doing so much for him, but he just couldn’t help it. He couldn’t make it stop. 

George and Dream shared a look. The silence wasn’t a good sign. George buried his face in the crook of Sapnap’s neck, sighing sadly. This was quite a Christmas. They had already had their festivities, exchanging gifts as soon as they managed to drag Dream out of bed. George had let them go to the party alone, electing to stay home instead. Parties weren’t really his thing anymore. Too many of them ended... poorly. 

A shaky hand suddenly wrapped around George’s hand, a second one around Dream’s. Sapnap didn’t move his gaze, but held tight onto them both, allowing them to embrace him, hiding his face in Dream’s chest, shutting his eyes tight. 

He tried to let the comforting words sink in, tried to believe them. 

“You’re okay. You’re safe, you’re with us. Just breathe, baby.” 

He wanted to believe Dream. He really, _really_ , really did. 

So he tried to. He nodded into the green hoodie, sniffling as he felt his eyes begin to water. A hand ran through his hair, a second one rubbing circles on his back. He felt Dream lean back onto the bed, taking them both with him, a much more comfortable position. Sapnap practically curled up into him, pulling his knees up to his chest, feeling George wrap his arms around him on the other side of him. 

He inhaled deeply, trying to follow instructions, exhaling when Dream said. He repeated that process six times, receiving gentle praise everytime he did. Eventually, he felt the tears slow, the images becoming easier to ignore. George placed a small kiss on his jaw, pulling him further into reality, out of his own head. 

Sapnap laughed into the green hoodie, a broken noise. He mumbled something inaudible, muffled by the fabric. Dream gently pulled him off the hoodie, raising his eyebrows. “What was that, sweetheart?” 

“I love you. Both of you. So much.” 

Green eyes lit up in the dim lighting, staring at him with so much adoration it nearly stopped his heart. George smiled into his neck, the hot breath against him making him shudder. 

“I love you too.” Dream’s voice was impressively steady, low and genuine. George let out a small chuckle, raising his free hand to lace into Dream’s. 

“I love both of you more. Just saying.” 

George was met with two pairs of rolling eyes, a small scoff escaping the blonde. What good are boyfriends if you don’t annoy them? 

“Shut up. I... I hate to interrupt this, but... we both smell like really gross fire, Sap. Could we have a bath now?” 

The warmth enticed him to say no, to stay like this forever, but... baths were good for _more_ than one reason. 

“As long as you don’t try to drown me again.”

Dream shrugged. “No promises.” 

**Author's Note:**

> happy HOLIDAYS and merry christmas eve wahooo hope u enjoyed :D this is short and i’m not proud of it but i just wanted to put something out as a little celebration :)


End file.
